Order Woman
The Order Woman serves as an antagonist in the Hyper Dimension Neptunia G Lastation Arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. Profile Appearance The Order Woman has a figure of a woman. She has short purple hair that runs to her neck. She wears a black and white biretta decorated with a red diamond seperated by a white cross pattern in the middle. She has brown eyes and wears glasses as well purple bead earrings. She also wears a dark robe. Personality The Order Woman is cold. She loves war and wishes to cause lots of it with no regard to the lives it affects. She is cunning and can take over the Basilicom to achieve her ends. She has no qualms ordering assassinations and using any means to achieve her goals. Relationships Main Article: Order Woman/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII The Order woman was a member of the Order, a mercenary group that loves war. It was disbanded forcefully by the Lastation Basilicom. However, the Order Woman banded with the survivors of the Order to establish a new Order. Working with Kurome Ankokuboshi, and taking advantage of the Gamindustri Rewrite and the fact that the Gold Third member ruling Lastation, K-Sha wants to have a normal school girl life, she snuck into the Basilicom and took over it. The Order Woman first appears in front of K-Sha. She wishes to give her a mission but K-Sha refuses saying that she is no longer part of her organization. Also the organization was shut down so she wonders how she is still ordering her around. The Order Woman explains she created a new Order. She then threatens K-Sha if she wants to continue with her highschool life, she will take this mission or they will ruin it. Additionally if she succeeds, they will never bother her again and her carefree life is hers. The target of the assassination is Noire. Next the Order Woman catches Noire and Uni trying to sneak into the Basilicom. She reveals her plan to bring Lastation to war because her group, the Order desires it. Noire wonders how the organization exists as the Basilicom destroyed it. She says the survivors banded together to form a new one. The Lastation sisters want their Basilicom back but the Order Woman call up the guards and wonders if they can fight their own citizens. The sisters retreat. The Order Woman reappears when Kurome asks if she can handle the Lastation sisters and K-Sha. She tells her not to worry as she has planned for this. She will get rid of all of them. She marches an Anti-CPU robot into the Golden Summit of Lastation to destroy the Gold Crystal residing inside it to weaken K-Sha enough to be killed. The Lastation sisters catch up to her. She wonders how they knew of her plan. The sisters note that K-Sha knew of it. The woman is impressed that K-Sha's instincts are as sharp as ever. The woman sends her robot against the Lastation sisters. The sisters defeat the robot easily and the woman reveals its true weapon a virus mist. She explains that the mist is lethal to CPUs so Uni pushes Noire out of the way but Uni gets badly poisoned. The Order Woman laughs as she has lots more of the mist. K-Sha then arrives and shoots the woman with a tranquilizer dart. K-Sha then uses her blood to create a antidote for Uni. With the Order Woman down, K-Sha destroys the remnants of the Order. Quotes Main Article: Order Woman/Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Order Woman Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lastation Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters